powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Terra
Power Rangers Terra is an animated Power Rangers series created by CureKurogane. It is also produced by Saban Entertainment/Brands, and Marathon Media. It is a crossover series, and it tells the story of five characters from the cartoon world who fight an ancient villain named Thirteen as the Power Rangers Terra and its setting after the Zordon timeline. It is the first Power Rangers series ever to be adapted into an anime Super Sentai series, Gensojuu Sentai Chikyuuranger. Terra takes the elements from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Plot In the year 1993, an evil space witch named Rita Repulsa raided the Earth with her minions, Baboo, Squat, and Goldar. Sensing the witch's awakening, Eltarian wizard named Zordon summoned five high-school aged teenagers and gave them the power to morph into the most memorable superhero team, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Together, along with Tommy, who later joined the team, the Rangers battled many of Rita's monsters until Lord Zedd surfaced and eventually destroyed the Rangers' power. Other villains had taken Rita and Zedd's place to fight the Rangers such as King Mondo who fought the teenagers who have been given the power of the Zeo Crystal to become the Zeo Rangers, then became the Turbo Rangers when Divatox invaded. Soon, all of the villains came together and formed the United Alliance of Evil where Astronema lead the organization and brought Angel Grove to the ground. As the Space Rangers fought, Andros the Red Space Ranger was ordered to destroy the energy tube by Zordon, which his energy wiped away the monsters and turned Rita, Zedd, and Divatox normal humans. After Zordon's death, Angel Grove started to rebuild became a huge attraction to many people because of its history of being protected by the Power Rangers. So, what will happen if we have five young individuals of the cartoon universe chosen to fight as the well known hero from an evil of all evils? When an evil being named Thirteen surfaces from the core of the Earth and threatens to disrupt the balance of the Earth, five cartoon characters come together become a team of Power Rangers after discovering that they have elemental powers from within them, not to mention superhuman abilities. Will these new heroes will be able to defeat this ancient villain and bring peace to Angel Grove and the Earth. Characters Rangers Warrior Rangers Allies *Alpha 6 *Mako *Tygra *Trent *Zhalia Moon Villains *Thirteen *Scorpina *Goldar *Prince Gasket *Psycho Rangers *Spawns Arsenal Transformation Items *Terra Morpher *Dragon Warrior Morpher Sidearms *Terra Blaster *Terra Daggers Power Weapons *Lion Trigger *Pega Boomerangs *Dolphin Bow *Thunderbird Slasher *Phoenix Scepter Group Weapons *Terra Power Cannon Vehicles *Terra Jet Cycles Zords *Terra Element Megazord **Lion Terrazord **Pegasus Terrazord **Dolphin Terrazord **Thunderbird Terrazord **Phoenix Terrazord Comic Adaptation Volume One - Novel One: The Power Begins Volume Two - Novel Two: The Terra Rangers Have Arrived! Volume Three- Novel Three: New Challenges Episodes *'Episode 001: Power of Terra, Part One' - In this first episode, Angel Grove as rebuilt, eighteen years after the events that happened between the Space Rangers and United Alliance of Evil and the city has became a famous attraction for many people around the world. In Angel Grove University, former Center agent, Martin Mystery has arrived at the campus after graduating from Torrington Academy, followed by Korra and Mako, who had moved from Republic City. Samantha who had grauated from Beverly Hills High School and who is now an ex-agent in WOOHP has even showed up on campus, and also Ben Tennyson who is from Bellwood, and lastly Huey Freeman who is from Woodcrest (within Baltimore). The six start to mingle with each other, at the same time try to get themselves comfortable in living Angel Grove. But their stay in the city was soon interrupted when strange creatures start attacking the city with a half-female, half-scorpion named Scorpina who claims that the Earth will now be under the might of a dark deity named Thirteen. Martin, Ben, Korra, Huey, Sam, and Mako leave the campus to see the creatures and find themselves in hot water, thus making the day they will never forget. *'Episode 002:' Power of Terra, Part Two - The second part of the episode starts with Martin and the gang being cornered by Scorpina and the Spawns. The six decide to fight off the enemies while trying to protect the people from Angel Grove, not even realizing that they are putting their own lives at risk. During the fight, Ben, Korra, Huey, and Sam discover something strange in their bodies and ended up unlocking mystical elemental abilities. Martin and Mako were the only two that were left on their own while the four managed to use their new power to take on the Spawns. But when it was Scorpina's turn to take them on, the four were thwarted despite their awakened abilities. After seeing them get beaten, Martin unleashes his new mystical fire power through his anger and attacked Scorpina. Soon, Martin joins the team and their powers start resonating with one other, which in result giving them new devices called the Terra Morphers, allowing them to morph into the Power Rangers and battle off Scorpina and the Spawns. Angered, Scorpina retreats implying that the battle isn't over. Soon after, Martin and the gang are approached by Alpha 6, who was surprised that the Power Rangers are once again awakened. *'Episode 003:' The Battle Begins - After their first battle with Scorpina and the Spawns, Martin along with Ben, Korra, Huey, Sam, and Mako were met by Alpha 6 and teleported them to the new Power Chamber, that has powered up since the awakening of the Rangers' power. He tells them about them awakening their Terra Power and their destiny on fighting Thirteen, the main culprit behind the attack. Meanwhile, Thirteen sends Goldar to attack Angel Grove and destroy the Power Rangers. How will these new heroes be able to handle their new found duty while starting their first year in college? *'Episode 004: Awakening ' - Coming Soon.... *'Episode 005:' 'Leader Not So In Red ' - Coming Soon... Trivia See Also Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers Category:American-Exclusive Category:American-Canadian